


Mr. Foss vs. Doctor Hottie

by MikaUriah



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaUriah/pseuds/MikaUriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a common ground conversation with a visiting Doctor Lillian Lee makes<br/>Henry realize that...he's might've found his own Kryptonite. metaphorically<br/>speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Foss vs. Doctor Hottie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except my opinions on batman, lol) 

 

Lillian grinned across the coffee table in Helen Magnus’ office, she stayed the evening thanks to a bad snow storm grounding her flight and was offered not only a room and ‘to be one of us’ for the night as Kate Freelander so eloquently put it, but she was also given a tour of the new facilities and some of the new intakes that they received (she even got to name one of the babies, which made her more happy than it probably should’ve); she admitted that she liked this little misfit family that Helen Magnus seemed to have around here, more often than not she would get off of a conference call with the doctor and Lillian wouldn’t be able to help but grin at the passion and control over the most screwed up situations. Sometimes she wanted to ask Helen Magnus if she was teaching classes on how to be the HBIC (head bitch in charge) but figured that might’ve came off more fangirl (a term she leaned on the internet thanks to comic book addiction) and a lot less professional than what she needed to be with the British Doctor.

Henry self-consciously started to rub his face wondering if there was something wrong “is..everything okay?” he asked the doctor self-consciously.

She nodded and pulled at the silk blouse she borrowed from Helen after a minor incident this morning with bigguy and the tea, “sorry, I just…” she pointed to his batman tshirt.

“Oh,” he blushed “sorry, we aren’t very big on shirts and ties around here” he thought about Tesla “well some of us aren’t anyway.” 

Lillian shook her head “you misunderstand me Mr. Foss, I didn’t mean for it to come off as…a slight, I just meant, it didn’t surprise me that you were a batman fan, if I were to know, I would’ve bought my collection or something.” 

He choked on the coke he was drinking “you’re…at batman fan?” 

“Comics in general” she nodded “DC over Marvel if someone asked me to choose, but please don’t make me choose” she grinned.

He cocked his head to the side “but…you’re…” 

“What?” 

“A girl!” 

Hank!” Kate threw something at him and he ducked. 

“I mean…” he huffed and tried again “what I meant was, was that Magnus went over your profile, four languages, degrees in international law and finance et cetera; just comics wasn’t the first thing that would’ve popped into my head when I saw you, that’s all.” 

She winked at him “that’s okay, I prefer Batman to Superman, Riddler or Humpty Dumpty to the The Joker, Zatanna is cute, but then again so is anyone that can pull off fishnets without looking skanky” she shrugged half heartedly as she doodled with her pen in the margins of her legal pad; she wasn’t quite sure why she had it when she wasn’t required to take notes (or be at this meeting) “one of favorites comics was the “the killing joke” in terms of story but one of my favourite artists to be honest I’m torn between Frank Miller and Jim Lee or Jeph Loeb. Renee Montoya needs more page time, I was so bummed when the networks changed their mind on the Gotham Central t.v series they were trying to option. And Oracle is definitely cooler than batman.”

If you looked closely, this was the moment where you could tell that Henry’s brain was trying to figure everything out “you okay?” Will whispered and he nodded but didn’t say anything “dude, seriously you okay?” Will asked concerned. 

“Sorry about that everyone,” Helen chose this moment to walk in to start the meeting, she glanced over at Will and Henry and stopped what she was doing “you boys okay?” 

“Doctor Lee broke Henry,” Kate giggled. 

“Ah,” her lips quirked up in a smile “you’re just visiting, Lillian, but we usually reserve breaking Henry until after the staff meetings.” 

“My mistake, doctor Magnus won’t happen again, I mean it’s not like I mentioned dressing up as Harley Quinn for comic con.” 

Henry groaned out “just…marry me and get it over with?” 

Will and Kate facepalmed and laughed. 

Henry blushed “that…sorry...” 

Lillian smiled and it was that moment that Henry realized that she didn’t say no to what he just said, he sighed and made the decision to talk to her later about it; Henry Foss was pretty damn sure he just found his kryptonite.


End file.
